fezanitevideosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavox
Mavox is Matt's latest enemy in the Christmas Countdown 2011. We meet Mavox at his resurection and there are some secrets still to be told about Mavox. History Mavox Ekemen was born in Bristonia to Andros and Athenis. He became the Lord of Bristonia at one point. He soon had his eyes on bigger targets when he murdered the King of Bristonia and took over. He found out about what Matt was going to one day do so planned to thwart him before he could act. He hypnotised Josh to kill Matt and founded the Cult of Mavox. Irj took a great deal of notice to Mavox and had him banished to the Box. But, in the first video of the Christmas Countdown 2011, Mavox was reborn to wreek terror on Earth. He decided that he wanted to destroy Matt when he was brought back to life. He began by using Matt's Clones against him but was exiled before he could complete his mission. On Christmas Day, Alan the Awesome Clone brought back Mavox although he was not in full form. His plans to stop time and make it Christmas everyday succeeded and he became President of Great Britain proclaiming 'the dark times had only just begun.' Mavox was soon captured and interigated by Matt and the other Fezanites to find out how to end Christmas telling them about Irj and how to end Christmas. A week later, Mavox was partying with the Fezanites on New Years Eve but forgot a crucial part of the night. He woke not remembering that Meg was the Lord of the Somfezbro and the final destroyer of Mavox. He helped inform Matt of Minecraftia and revealed that the Fortune Teller was his mother. He tried to stab Matt but his mother stood in the way and sacrificed herself for Matt. They were both very angry and fought as the universe around them was splintering. Mavox told Matt that he influenced Josh a year ago to turn against Matt and that Matt himself had caused the cracks in every dimension. Matt stepped through an open portal and left Mavox in the Fezanite universe. Mavox was spotted in the Minecraftia universe by Matt and Tom when they were searching for materials for their house. Here it was revealed Mavox's surname was Ekemen. He stalked them for many days and interfered with their work until they finally clashed at the Battle of the Nether and one clone was vanquished. It was revealed that Mavox made five clones; one of which was killed at Christmas 2011, another was shot by Tom in the Nether and another during the Battle of the End and was slain by Matt. Two clones and the original Mavox remain at large. After the City was destroyed by the Minister, Mavox took over as the new leader as elected by 'the Superiors' when he shot the Minister and laughed at the prospect of the Fezanites' victory. List of Appearances |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl64" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl63" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| |}